Find your way in the dark
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: Sarah has to play the Labyrinth again but this time it's for her life Will she win or will Jareth get to keep her as his own. JS. Vamp
1. Life's a Game of Chance

Disclaimer: No I don't own all those wonderful characters any new characters however are mine mine my own my precious, sorry bout that golem moment. Golem is not mine either but I wish he was. So sue me I'm mad chuck me out a window I'm invincible. Right on with the story.

* * *

Life's a game of chance

Life's a game of chance. Common fact. Everyone knows it don't they. Well if you didn't know now you do. Life's a game of chance. Sarah knew life was a game of chance. She also knew that life was a game of fate. And by some strange fate, chance, wyrd, coincidence she had ended up being the next destined queen of the labyrinth, she had had some things to say about that. But when fate sits on your front step there's nothing much you can do to stop him from making you do whatever your destiny is. Well Wryd as he liked to call himself had done just that sat on her doorstep every day all day telling her her destiny. Now maybe she was soft but there's only so much anyone can stand of that without agreeing to do anything if he'll go away or killing themselves. Well Sarah supposed it could have been worse. She could have been destined to marry some dude seventy years older than herself but then Jareth never aged just grew wiser. Well she supposed wiser, in the goblin sense of the word. To us he would just have accumulated a large amount of knowledge. Since being wise is something reserved for those several generations older. And several thousand times wrinklier. She had some feelings for him. She thought. But not the feelings anyone would enter into a marriage with. More the sort they'd enter the other person's room with a pickaxe with. And anyway hadn't he been destroyed with the labyrinth. Sarah broke off her train of thought as the cry came from downstairs that the bins needed emptying. One day soon Sarah would yell back that if the bins needed emptying why wasn't she emptying them rather than yelling at Sarah to. Today though she just sighed and said two minutes. Outside her window someone was watching her. On this particular day if she'd have known who it was then she would have been very mad at them but she just walked by not noticing.

"Sarah, Sarah! Where is that girl, its time we were off where is she?"

"She'll be here any time now look here she is!"

"What is it?"

"Sarah look after Toby and make sure he goes to bed at the right time."

"OK fine whatever bye."

They go and Sarah begins to usher her brother up the stairs.

"I wish the goblin king would come and take me away. Right now." She looks round. "Of course it doesn't work, I'm not being watched by him anymore anyway. I'm not favoured by him since I destroyed the Labyrinth."

* * *

Well? What do you think is it good is it bad should I write more? Reviews plz.

Vampirehelsing

XXX


	2. Life's a Labyrinth just sometimes you pl...

Hi thanks to the two people who reviewed hold on Lulu Belle: sorry about the format I know it's a bit odd but I can't stay in one format for long so it may jump tenses in the future. And Moonjava: thank you I hope as it progresses you will still like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Labyrinth but I would like to own Jareth. Espec. when he's an owl. Well on with the story.

* * *

Life's a Labyrinth sometimes you play it more though

She had put Toby to bed. And emptied all the bins. Now she went back to her room. There was a book lying on her dresser, a book she was sure she had torn apart and put through the shredder. Yes, she had put it through the shredder. But there it was. She wondered what had happened and how it had got there.

Someone had put it there.

It was a new copy they couldn't have got her copy out of the shredder could they. And there was something next to it. Oh no not again she was not going through it all again. But there it was the note.

"Sarah I have your dad and stepmother here with me in the Goblin castle. Dare you challenge the Labyrinth again one last time, if you reach me I will let them go. If not there will be a price they will be allowed to leave but you will stay. If you refuse I will keep them in a state of sleep for all eternity and you will never see them again.

All my regrets

Jareth.

PS It was you who wished them away so don't go on about wrong takings or anything like that. By the way your brother will begin to wonder where you are and will come in time to catch you if you feel like fainting."

"Jareth! Jareth! Jareth I know you're here come out so I can see you."

"Like my new challenge?"

"You. You. You kidnap my father and his mate and then you ask me if I like the challenge. And besides, when did I wish them away?"

Jareth smirked.

"Don't just stand there smirking tell me how I wished them away."

"Well when you wished yourself away of course."

"Why would that make them go away to the labyrinth and also wasn't the labyrinth destroyed? And why is there a little old man calling himself Wyrd sat on my frontstep?"

"Ah so you can see him that just proves his point more."

"What!"

"Well only the favoured can see him. And you are favoured. By me."

"Favoured over who your little goblin bride!"

"I have no bride and are you going to challenge me again, I warn you I've got better and you won't find people like that traitor Hoggle this time."

"What if I just went with you? Would you let them go?"

"Yes."

"Can I opt for that?"

"Yes."

"So can I opt for that then play the Labyrinth for my life?"

"Yes but if I win you stay with me."

"And if I win you leave me alone for ever and my family too?

"Yes."

"I'm not going with you until I've said goodbye to them so I know that you have sent them back."

"Very well. Tomorrow morning you will find them back and you may say your goodbyes. However when you wake up in two days time you will be playing the Labyrinth for yourself."

"Okay I'll go check on Toby then. Goodbye Jareth."

She leaves the room and he disappears.

"Toby, Toby? Goodnight Toby go to sleep now."

"Sarah who were you talking to?"

"Jareth the goblin king Toby. The one who kidnapped you last year."

"Oh him what did he want?"

"Me."

"Sarah, you will be here tomorrow won't you?"

"Yes of course I will be Toby." Just not for much longer after that she adds in her head.

* * *

Well? Do you like the new chapter I know it's mostly chat but do you like it more reviews please or I'll cry. Maybe 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter pleeeeeaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeee.

Vampirehelsing

XXX


	3. Decoy game

Hi it's me again. I got 5 reviews yay so I'm writing this! Thankyou mistude: I have posted and itsacrystalnothingmore: I promise to write more if you write more for your ff Untitled how about Stuck?. Lulu Belle: All will be explained and Toby's got some magic in him so he developed fast. I have problems with full stops and comma's so I'm sorry if it's confusing for you I do try and get it right Thankyou so much for reviewing.

* * *

The next day Sarah woke up to find that her stepmother was yelling for her to make breakfast. Apparently they didn't recall their escape from the Labyrinth. She was fairly sure Jareth would have had something to do with that. She was frustrated with her step mother and thought that she needed to find an excuse to be away for however long she was going to be away for, be it a day or eternity.

Ding dong

The door opened.

"Lucy you've got to help me, I know that you have problems believing me about this, but Jareth's back, and he's going to challenge me for my life!" Sarah exclaimed at one of her best friends.

"Jareth's back?" Lucy looked puzzled, this was definitely unexpected, when Sarah had got back the first time from beating Jareth King of Goblins she had told Lucy the whole story.

"Yes he's back that's what I said isn't it and he's going to play me at the labyrinth for my life!" Lucy took a moment letting this sink in.

"How?"

"Well he's going to give me so long to outrun the labyrinth!"

"No. I meant, how did he get you into it?" Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Well I wished myself away."

"So if you wish yourself away you have to play the labyrinth for yourself?"

"No! He wanted me to play it for Karen and Richard's life against mine."

"And you agreed!" Lucy was shocked at this, no-matter how much Sarah hated her step-mother, she would never enter a bargain with their lives.

"No, I got them taken out of the deal it's just for me now."

"So if you win you get to come back and stay forever where you want to stay? Yes? And if he wins?"

"If he wins I stay with him for all eternity."

"But how come he was going to take… Ah hold on you said you wished yourself away. Yes?"

"Yes. But I don't see how that's relevant!"

"Well it must be that if you wish yourself away you get your closest family taken away. But not Toby."

"Why not Toby he's just as close as Karen is."

"But he's already been in the labyrinth once as its victim so maybe he can't go back? I don't know."

"Right OK. Well look, will you cover for me for however long I'm away for and will you tell my parents if I'm not back within 13 hours not to worry about me because I'm fine."

"Yes of course, I am your friend. Maybe one of your newest friends but you're still a friend and friends don't quit on one another." Sarah had expected no less from Lucy, she was a loyal friend.

"Thankyou so much I need something to do until tonight. What can I do?"

"Come to the cinema with me and Sam."

She went to the cinema. They saw Constantine. She came away feeling no better.

* * *

P.S Constantine is a fantastic film, go see it.

Do you still like it? I'll be at my friends house until Sunday so don't expect any more til then, 8 reviews before I put up chapter 4 pllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz if I can be bothered to wait for that many, all it takes is two more people to press the review button and then it will be up on sun.

Vampirehelsing

XXX


	4. Devious Game

Hi it's me again sorry about the long wait I've been seconding a story with my friend Mousewolf and haven't had time to update but now I'm updating . Thanks for all the reviews I got 11 so I'm really happy. I don't own anything form the film Labyrinth but I do own anything I have made up. I will only do disclaimers every three chapters from now on so please don't sue me. cowers

Onto the reviews section. **Turpentine mind**: Formatting? And are you American because I am English and that is how I talk and would you be clearer please. **Moonjava**: Glad you still like it. **Lulubelle**: I do know that but I appreciate you pointing it out because I'm hopeless at English grammer. And I like the make believe convo with Jareth. **Itsacrystalnothingmore**: Is it interesting in a bad way? And I like your new chapter. **Mysticalcancer** I'm sorry you don't like my next two chapters but that's life. I'll try and improve this one for you. **Juliya**: Glad you like it. Any one who sees any spelling or grammer mistakes speak up please and everyone will be happy and if you're gonna be critical in your review can you be clear and critical so I understand what you're on about.

Onwards and upwards.

A horse, my kingdom for a horse. Shakespeare sorry I felt like putting that in.

* * *

Devious Game

She woke to the sound of Greenday?

"Oy yo yo yo" a voice from behind her cried in greeting. She turned round slowly to find herself in an open plain with some goblins and a sound system.

"What am I doing here? Where's the labyrinth? And hold on a minute what did you just say?" she said in confusion.

"Yo, yo, my man you are seriously stressed. Why did you mention the labyrinth? You destroyed the labyrinth remember." Remarked another goblin in what sounded like a Scottish accent.

"But then why did he bring me here?" She asked slowly.

"To make you his bride of course! Why did you think?" Said a new goblin incredulously. It took a minute for this to sink in to Sarah's mind.

"He tricked me that stuck up insert favourite word. I'll get him for that." She cried "So now does that mean that I have to stay and be his bride if there is no labyrinth to play then he wins immediately." She said a little quieter. Realization beginning to sink in.

"That's it you got it. Hey Billy, she got it." A goblin yelled at another goblin.

"Jerry! Stop yelling in my ear." Said the Billy in a long suffering tone. Then Sarah thought of something.

"Hold on what if you're just another trick to make me give up straight away." She said in glee.

The goblins looked at one another and mumbled together.

"You could be right." Said one goblin who the others rushed to agree with.

"Do you remember how you got here?" She asked quickly before they could realize what Jareth might do to them if he found out.

"Erm… no." they said together. A representative stepped forward and began to start speaking

"Well one minute we were asleep in our beds and the next minute we were out here talking improper English in Scottish accents." He gave a bow and stepped back among the others

"Well can you give me an approximate direction?" She asked. The goblins pointed, unfortunately they all pointed in different directions.

"Well I should have known that would happen" She said with a sigh. And set off in a direction which none of the goblins was pointing in.

"Thankyou for all your help."

* * *

Well? What do you think I know it's a bit odd but still do you like it. 12 reviews and I'll put the next one up. All it takes is one person now come on everyone press that nice purple buttonand review all constructive criticism welcome. I might not wait for a review if I get bored so keep an eye out.

Vampirehelsing

a.k.a.

Emmy

XXX


	5. Master of the Game

Yes it's me again thank you to the three people who got chance to review before I put this chapter up. Moonjava and Itsacrystalnothingmore and Solea : so happy you like it and carried on reading sorry about the long delay I was stuck for ideas and guess who appears this chapter. Yes you got it the one the only Jareth King of Goblins. Lady of the Labyrinth: I like the centred font, Constantine is a brilliant film and whichever Greenday song you like. Glad you like my story.

Sorry I'm a wreck I know. I should be taken to a funny farm and shot. **No offence meant to anyone ever ever.**

**Do you really not like the middle format? Coz I can change it if you desperately don't like it.**

* * *

****

Master of the Game

She set off walking in the direction she had chosen. As soon as she was sure that there were no goblin ears listening she called out.

"Jareth! Jareth! Oh mighty goblin king! Come here right now please." She yelled and hoped he would come.

"So how are you finding the Labyrinth?" said a voice from behind her.

She didn't bother to turn around, she knew what she would see. Long, blond hair and mismatched eyes.

"Well you see that's the problem I'm not finding it. Where is it?" She asked him and turned around.

"You tell me you can see it." He smirked at her.

"I can't see it. The only thing I can see is this stupid grassy plain!" She cried at him. "Unless, unless I'm taking it for granted that it is just a stupid grassy plain."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." He remarked in a cool voice.

"Why? Because it's true?" She said triumphantly.

"Well it is more than a plain but when you destroyed the Labyrinth you didn't destroy the bog of eternal stench!" He stated.

"Ah. So if I go around saying that this is not a grassy plain, it may well turn into the bog of eternal stench." She asked.

"Well I suppose if you wanted to go to the bog of eternal stench you could go around saying that it is not a grassy plain. But I warn you your little knightly friend does not live there anymore." Jareth commented.

"Well where does he live and where do Ludo and Hoggle live now anyway?" She asked with concern for her otherworldly pals.

"Well since the labyrinth collapsed all the creatures who used to live there live in my palace but at the moment the big orange hairy thing is the only one there." Jareth drawled.

"Why where are Sir Didymus and Hoggle? And it's Ludo." Sarah asked offended for her friend.

"Well actually, Hogsmead is out here looking for you. Not he will ever find you." Jareth blustered. "And that ridiculous fox creature is with him. Your journey bonded them all together quite nicely."

"Sir Didymus! And I think that I will go find them." With this final statement Sarah flounced away from the goblin king. Amazed at herself for being so bold she decided that she would not call for him again until she had beaten him at his own twisted game. Or at least until she had found Didymus and Hoggle and had got into his castle.

So beautiful thought Jareth, so beautiful and so stubborn. Why did she have to defy him at every turn? He had been willing to sacrifice anything for her had kept her safe from all harm whilst she was running the labyrinth and she was so cold towards him. Okay so he had forgotten the names of her little friends again. And Okay so he hadn't been telling her the truth. And okay so if she hadn't called him then run off in the wrong direction it would have taken her 2 minutes to be back in the labyrinth but still that insert fav word was beautiful and spirited.

* * *

Right now if you want another chapter all it takes is two people to press on that delightful purple button. So that I have 20 reviews.

If anyone would like to volunteer to read through these chapters before I put it up contact me in your review.

Vampirehelsing

a.k.a.

Emmy

XXX


	6. Assistant to the game

Yay 20 reviews and once again thanks go to Itsacrystalnothingmore and Moonjava: Glad you're still reading this story. What is lmao?

Okay in the words of somebody famous 'The show must go on'. And it is proceeding to do so… Now!

**Due to the numerous complaints about the centered font I have left aligned all the story and will update all the chapters in this manner.** Are you Happy yet?

* * *

Assistant to the game

Jareth used one of his crystals to appear in his castle throne room.

"Ludo! Ludo! Where is that great hairy thing!" He cried.

A short goblin walked into the room cautiously. He had drawn straws with his companions over who would break the news to his kingliness and he had lost.

"Well sir," The goblin whispered

"What's that, speak up I can't hear you." Jareth requested squinting at the goblin who was shaking.

"Well sir, he just left." The goblin stopped and started edging away fearing His Majesty's temper. He had almost made it to the door when Jareth burst.

"What do you mean he left? And you didn't think to stop him?" Jareth yelled at the poor creature. The goblin was so frightened that it just turned tail and ran.

"Well that one was a waste of time." Jareth murmured.

JARETH'S THOUGHTS

I really shouldn't have shouted at the poor thing so much. I could see that it wa terrified, but I knew that that creature was my last link with her. Now I have no right to keep her playing the labyrinth and if anyone challenges me I will just have to step back and allow her to go home.

No! That will never do. I cannot allow her to simply leave, I must get one of the creatures she met on her last visit back inside the castle.

But who can I get from the creatures, one that will willingly stay inside the castle. I know one of the stone heads. She met one of them I'll bring him!

Oh but I cannot remove those heads without threatening the whole labyrinth structure.

NORMAL POV

"Slich! Slich!" Jareth called until his oldest non-goblin advisor stepped into the throne room.

"Yeth, your goblinineth." Slich replied he had long since realised that the best way to deal with the king was to let him rage as much as he wanted and to let him vent it out whilst waiting for Slich to appear and it appeared the king was in a better mood than he had been earlier.

"Well took your time, didn't you? How can I get someone Sarah met last time into the castle?" Jareth said in a bored tone. Underneath he was simmering. Slich saw the king begginig to boil over and decided to make his answer short and to the point.

"Well ith there a goblin that thhe met? That you know of, of courthe." Slich replied very fast.

"Well, apart from the ones in the fight, no." Jareth said shortly. "Hold on what about that Dwarf creature, you know the one with the bird on his head."

"Ah! Yeth my thecond couthin twithe removed. I know where he liveth, and. I believe he hath a ring of Tharah'th from when he gave her withdom in hith twithted way. I'll go thee him tomorrow morning firtht thing."Slich lisped back.

"You do that I could do with a trinket of hers to use against her." Jareth dismissed the man "Well go on go!" He shouted when the old man did not move. This time Slich hurried from the chamber devising ways to get Arnie from his hole and into the castle.

* * *

30 reviews? Two more? Well I think you can manage that seen as you way overexceeded the thing last time, soory it took so long to get to you and that its so short but here you are.

Right OK

Vampirehelsing

a.k.a.

Emmy/Emma


	7. Players in the game

Hiya guys it's me, sorry this pathetically small amount took so long but im in the middle of exams right now and i cant spend much time on. Thanks to the people who reviewed. i realise i have been a completely unfaithful writer but really this fic was written on a whim. i have no idea where it is going so i cannot give you any clues, and if anyone has any ideas feel free to feed them to me and i will incorperate them if possible

anyway, i thought id give you something to chew on until after my exams. so here it is the new extremely short chapter of find your way in the dark( have no idea why i called it that and i guess i never will)

* * *

Jareth sat twirling crystal balls. One floated in front of him to show him Sarah's progress through the Labyrinth.

'Damn it!' thought Sarah, 'You just had to aggravate him like that didn't you.' She had been walking for what seemed like ages, but had actually been half an hour, without seeing anyone.

"Damn him as well!" Sarah stopped. Something strange was going on, her thoughts were being said aloud. Sarah remembered seeing a film that had had something like this in it once. She tried to speak. Nothing, she tried again but there was no sound coming out of her mouth, her thoughts however were loud enough for Hoggle and Sir Didymus to hear and come running.

"Fair l…" Called Sir Didymus cut off because he had entered the enchanted patch Sarah was in, where only thoughts could be heard.

* * *

right there it is i will write more as soon as i can but at the momet i am busy with revision. keep reviewing and i may find time to write more.

Vampirehelsing

aka

emmy


	8. Parts of the game

Here we are more Labyrinth. As everyone throws things at me.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from is not mine, if you don't recognise it, it is and can we please keep it that way.

* * *

"Hey this is really odd, I can't speak with my mouth yet Didymus can hear my thoughts."

"HOGGLE!"

"Sarah! Lets get out of here this is way too weird for me."

"Yes, forward march."

They found it odd once they left the enchanted patch talking with their mouths and the conversation would become delayed as one would think something and expect the others to hear it before remembering and speaking aloud.

"How long have I got left till this nightmare ends?" Sarah groaned. Hoggle looked at her then slowly after looking round him pulled a large pocket watch from his waistcoat.

"I brought this with us from Jareth's castle. You have…" He studiously examined the watch for about a minute, Sarah shifted her weight from one foot to the other becoming impatient. " 9 hours!"

"I can't have used up that much time already. Did I really make the Labyrinth collapse?" She questioned cautiously, not really sure if she wanted the answer.

"Nah, well only for a while. Jareth spent the time since you left rebuilding. Mind you Time became temperamental, she is after all controlled by Jareth and by God is he temperamental these days." Sarah took in these words. Fuming inside, so he had tricked her again, she really was gonna lynch him this time. She nearly called out his name, and then remembering her vow she just turned to hoggle and asked him if he knew which way it was to Jareth's castle. Whilst Hoggle was explaining the route and the perils along it to Sarah, in a different part of the Labyrinth…

"Archie come on iths not that far, nor ith it ath bad ath you thay. Hith Goblinineth witheth to talk to you." The fey seethed inwardly, he could not do with this delays to his master's plans. "Look Archie. If you don't move it this instant I will move you to the castle in a way you do not want to go. You choose." The anger in the fey's voice was evident as it stopped his lisp and seemed to make him tower over the old goblin and block Archie's sight of anything but this. Unfortunately for the fey, drawing all attention to yourself drains on psychic energy which, as much as Slich would like beings round him to think was all powerful, was not. So when he dropped the psychic energy, the backlash actually made him physically flinch. But his task was done, Archie was intimidated enough by the overuse of power to follow Slich wherever Slich wished him to go.

Meanwhile in Jareth's castle…

"Stupid Labyrinth, stupid me, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

The goblins in the castle were all steering clear of Jareth, since he had died his hair red and black within the last half hour he was scarier than ever. He was brooding over Sarah, Wyrd had come to him just before he had wished her brother away and told him that his next challenger was to be his bride, but not for some time. He had raged when he heard this because he had been watching Sarah for some time and wished her to be his bride. How overjoyed he had been when she had been his latest challenger, and an equal and worthy opponent. But then when she would not stay and left. He had been heart broken.

Now he waited for the return of his fey lord with the strange goblin bird hybrid.

As he did he vowed to himself to leave Sarah alone as she battled with the Labyrinth, only checking on her progress every hour by appearing wherever she was.

* * *

Ok sorry for the short chapter but I need to cut off there to start where I want to in the next chapter.

Vampirehelsing

XXX


	9. The board for the game

OK HERE WE GO A NEW CHAPTER, read on.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine, nor is The Lady of Shalott.

* * *

As Sarah and her friends walked on, she began to feel as Hoggle had said she would, that she was inside a poem. They carried on walking and walking until they reached a dark cave. Hoggle took a torch from the entrance and lit it, giving it to Sir Didymus to carry in front, whilst lighting another and giving it to Sarah to carry. Didymus proceeded at the front. They passed through countless tunnels, tunnels that were getting smaller and smaller. She had to stoop, then bend over, then crawl, then wriggle along the floor. She was wriggling, concentrating only on where she was going. Until she cam up against a rock face, there was no sign of Sir Didymus, and Hoggle was no longer behind her. She decided to go up, as it was the only option left open to her. And so she climbed, 

And climbed,

And climbed,

And climbed.

Eventually she came to the top of the wall, glad that Karen had decided she needed a hobby and made her go wall climbing.

But when she stood up on the ridge all thoughts of thanking Karen flew from her mind, for there in front of her lay a huge cavern. This cavern had been engraved, for dug out was too rough a word, into clear crystal and through the latin-english carved all over the roof and sides, a lake could be seen, a still serene lake. When she at last turned her gaze back to the floor, she saw something that made her give a cry of delight, "Hoggle, Sir Didymus!" She ran over and hugged them but Hoggle soon quieted her, "Sarah you have to keep quiet, this is a holy place, it's riddled with old enchantments and traps." He led them on through the cavern and as they neared the other side she saw something else, something which made her recite Alfred Tennyson.

"His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd;

On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode;

From underneath his helmet flow'd

His coal-black curls as on he rode,

As he rode down to Camelot.

From the bank and from the river

He flash'd into the crystal mirror…"

She was cut off by Sir Didymus barking, "Here, there's an exit!" She turned away from the carving in colour that had made her recite, and walked on towards where Didymus was.

The exit he had found led into another tunnel, but it was going up, leading them to the surface. They started on it.

XXX

Jareth threw the crystal against the wall, it exploded into red and black sparks, the court fey had persuaded him to change his hair back to its normal colour, however he was still making red and black sparks shoot out of everywhere he could. The crystal would not show him where Sarah was, this meant that she must be in the tunnels, which meant that Hoggle must have found her and taken her that way. The tunnels were the place crystal magic didn't work, and this was because they were constructed under a crystal field.

He could transport to where she was, but he could end up in wall and if she was in the Arthurian part, he could end up waking the knights.

He would wait, wait and see what happened, after all, she only had 5 hours left and then she was his.

* * *

Ok short I know, but it's to tide you over until three weeks when I return from my travels. Until then adieu. By the way, if you want to read the rest of The Lady of Shalott which is a fantastic poem it's by Lord Alfred Tennyson. 

Vampirehelsing.


End file.
